Cursed
by Cinderella For A Night
Summary: Their trip to the beach ended up as a vacation they'll never forget. They meet a mysterious girl along the way. Join Cerise, Violette, and Alisa Renee as they uncover the secrets of the house. ( Sorry, I suck at fricking summaries..) This is OC.
1. Chapter 1

Cursed

Chapter 1: The Day It All Went Wrong ( Part I)

The sound of the alarm echoed in a room and a loud groan was heard. " IT'S LIKE 4 IN THE FREAKING MORNING!" a girl shrieked followed by another girl who was clearly not in the mood. "DON'T SHOUT WHEN IT'S 4 IN THE MORNING!" the other girl shrieked. Then, what they always did every morning, they started a cat fight not knowing their other sister was still peacefully asleep. " Woah, Violette's still asleep after all the noise and fuzz we made?" Cerise asked as she stood up from her bed and shook the said girl, who still refused to wake up. " I'll handle this.." Alisa said with a wicked smile plastered on her face. Violette, felt her smile and shut her eyes tightly. " WAKE UP, SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Alisa shouted as she shook the girl violently. "I'm up~" The sleepy girl sighed in defeat, a yawn escaping her lips. " You guys remembered to pack your stuff, right?" Cerise, the eldest sister, reassured the two girls who simply nodded. " Well, I'm going to take a shower." Violette lazily said as she stood up her bed and grabbed her blue towel.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay! Let's end it for now. Sorry if its short.. I just started. But I promise it'll be longer! Hope you enjoyed the first part!

R & R!

The Characters and Their Ages:

Cerise – 18

Violette – 17

Alisa – 16

Joshua – 19

Ren – 18

Sam – 17

Mary – 17

Jeffrey – 19

Ronaldo XDD – 18

Jenny - 17


	2. Chapter 2: The Day It All Went Wrong

**Cursed: Chapter 2**: The Day It All Went Wrong ( Part II)

" MEOW!" Violette shouted as she tackled Joshua from behind. "Talk about mood swings.." Cerise and Alisa muttered in unison. " Aw.. You missed me already." Joshua smirked as they all started laughing. "N-No I didn't.." She lied. "Anyways, let's get moving if wanna get there early." Sam stated. "Where are we going anyway?" Violette asked. They were going on a trip and she didn't have a clue on where they were going. "The moon." Alisa stated with a poker face. " WHAT!? YOU TOLD ME TO BRING A SWIMSUIT AND NOW YOU TELL ME WE'RE GOING TO THE MOON!? ASDFGHKL!" Violette started shrieking random stuff. " Chill, Violette. She was just kidding." Jeffrey said. "Oh." Was all she said. "Talk about mood swings…." They all muttered in unison. " Talk about pizzas.." Ron muttered being random. "What?" They all stared at him. " LET'S GO!" Sam shouted pushing all of them in the RV. Yep, an RV.( A/N: That car that looks like a mini house. You get the picture.) The RV is Joshua's property, courtesy of Sam. ( A/N: Sam Goldsmith is rich..) The car started rolling but Jeffrey suddenly started freaking out like there was no tomorrow. " WHO'S DRIVING THE CAR!?" Jeffrey screamed. " Nemo." Alisa blankly replied. " Chill, guys. It's auto pilot." Joshua sweatdropped.

TIMESKIP ( 5-6 hours later) NORMAL POV

The ride was long and they were all getting impatient already. They were in the middle of the forest when suddenly… The car stopped.

TBC

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this is short but next chpater will be longer. I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost In God Knows Where

**Cursed: Chapter 3: Lost in God Knows Where**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello Readers! This is Chapter 3! Now, Ron do the disclaimer!**

**Ron: I don't wanna! **

**Author: You wanna die? * smiles evilly***

**Ron: Okay, Okay! Violette doesn't own Witch's House!**

* * *

" Why did we stop in the forest? Are we camping?" Violette asked playing with her brown locks. Before Joshua could reply,

Ren bursted in. "FINALLY! WE'RE HERE!" she squealed. " NO WE'RE NOT." Cerise stated with a deadly glare. " Oh? Does

someone need to tinkle?" she innocently asked, tilting her head. " Don't mind her. Anyways, Why don't you guys check out if

there's anything wrong with the RV?" Sam suggested. " Sure. Let's go, Violette." Joshua mumbled as he grabbed Violette's arm

and went out. " Sis, Are we gonna be okay?" Alisa asked worriedly. " Of course we will." Cerise assured her little sister patting her

head. " While they're trying to solve what's going on, I'll call 911." Sam said pulling out her phone. " Okay.. As long as you don't

spend money." Jenny glared flipping her orange hair. " Jenny, Jenny, Please. You worry too much. I'm rich. Money is not an object."

She bragged dialing 911. She suddenly tensed up. " T-There's no s-signal.." she said lowering her head. " Let's just hope they fixed

the problem.."Jeffrey snapped. " I'm honestly getting scared." Cerise admitted. "What if they don't fix it? We'll have to stay here until

somebody saves us? What if no one saves us? What if we run out of food? Then we start eating each other? OHNOIDONTWANNA

DIEIHAVEN'TEVENMARRIEDJENNYYET!" Ron screeched while Jenny's face was turning red.

"We're back." Joshua smirked. They all looked at Violette who's cheeks were pink. " Took you long enough. Now what

seems to be the problem?" Cerise asked folding her arms under her chest. " About that... Nothing was wrong." Violette admitted.

" As a matter of fact, everything looked perfectly fine." Joshua added putting an arm on Violette's shoulder.

"AAAAHH! WE'REGONNADIE!" Ron shrieked as he fainted. " What's with him?" Violette asked calmly pointing a finger on Ron.

" Don't mind him. He just freaked out. He'll be back.." Jenny confirmed." Anyway, what now, Sis?" Cerise smiled. " Okay everyone.

We're in the middle of God Knows Where.. But, don't freak out. Let's chill, guys. I'll explain everything later." Violette said in one breath.

" CJ, Cook us some food, 'kay? I really just need to rest." Violette sighed going to bed. Joshua, who was sleepy as well slept next

to Violette. Ron and Jenny just started flirting with each other. Sam started listening to opera song while Alisa took a nap on Sam's

lap. Ren and Jeffrey started playing a game while Cerise was making schnitzel.

"Hey Jeffrey! May I know what time is it?" Cerise asked sweetly. " It's around 6:47 pm.." Jeffrey smiled. Cerise was already

done cooking. " Ren, please wake Joshua and Violette up." Cerise pleaded. " No." Ren whined. " Fine.." Cerise sneered. " Worry

not, sis. I'll wake 'em up." Alisa stated walking towards Joshua. " Yo, Joshua-nii-chan.. Wake Up.." Alisa said gently not bothering

to wake Violette up. She knew her sister had a rough day so she didn't want to wake her up. Joshua woke up and Alisa walked away.

" Violette, wakey wakey.." Joshua smiled as he saw Violette stirring. " Eh? I'm still sleepy. Give me a break." Violette whined. Just

then, Joshua leaned next to Violette and whispered something in her ear which made the sleepy girl dash towards the dining room.

" I'M UP! I'M UP! JUST DON'T TAKE MR. PENGUIN!" Violette screamed. " Thought so." Joshua smirked. " What's for dinner?"

Violette asked with a smile plastered on face. " Talk about mood swings..." They all muttered at Violette in unison. " Talk about

pizzas.." Ron mumbled. " What?" They all looked at him. " Will you shut up?" Violette glared at Ron. " Aww... Violette. Don't be so

mean.." Cerise scolded. " CJ, please. Last time I checked, You're the one who kidnapped Sam all because of a frickin' schnitzel.."

Violette stated angrily. Sam started shaking as she remembered the time Cerise locked her up in a cold cell full of Glenn's pictures.

" Guys, will stop fighting? Let's just eat." Jeffrey said not wanting a fight. The 2 girls both nodded and they ate happily except for

Violette who just kept staring at the window.

" I'm going out. Be back in a minute." Violette stood from her seat and ran out. " What's wrong with her?" Ren asked.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Violette: R & R!**


End file.
